En quête d'une seconde chance
by Merela
Summary: Après les évènements de Mass Effect 2, Kaidan Alenko recherche le commandant Shepard dans le secteur Zakéra pour la convaincre de donner une seconde chance à leur histoire.


En quête d'une seconde chance

Kaidan Alenko se sentait autant à sa place dans le secteur Zakéra qu'un canard largué en plein désert : il y avait trop de foule, trop de lumière, trop de bruits ; le tout lui donnait un début de migraine. On était bien loin du calme serein du Présidium et de la rigoureuse sobriété de l'académie du SSC, mais qu'attendre d'autre de la part de Cerberus ? Même eux n'étaient pas assez stupides pour apponter leur plagiat du Normandy juste sous le nez des services de sécurité et du Conseil…

Cerberus. La simple pensée de l'organisation lui fit monter un goût de bile amère dans la bouche. Le souvenir d'Horizon était encore horriblement vivace dans l'esprit de Kaidan, surtout le regard incrédule et blessé que lui avait lancé le commandant Helen Shepard quand il avait refusé sa proposition de la rejoindre pour sauver une nouvelle fois la galaxie parce qu'elle travaillait pour Cerberus. Mais avec le recul, Alenko s'était finalement rendu compte que ce n'était pas tant l'association de la femme qu'il avait aimé – et aimait toujours – avec le pire groupe pro-humain de la galaxie qui l'avait poussé à rejeter la main qu'elle lui tendait ; c'était son orgueil de mâle blessé, qui n'avait pas supporté l'idée que la première chose que Shepard ait faite à son retour dans le monde des vivants n'ait pas été de chercher à le joindre. Bien sûr, il était déjà sur Horizon et même Anderson n'aurait pu lui donner cette information, mais son ego avait sur le moment totalement occulté ce détail.

Il s'était comporté comme un idiot. Un crétin. Un goujat. Un abruti. Un mufle. Un sale-petit-con-égoïste. La liste d'adjectifs était encore longue, et jamais Kaidan ne s'était senti aussi mal que lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'en tournant le dos à Shepard, il avait peut-être détruit définitivement ce lien précieux qui s'était crée entre eux la nuit précédent leur arrivée sur Ilos. Il lui avait envoyé un mail quelques jours plus tard pour tenter de lui expliquer sa réaction, pour la supplier de lui laisser – de leur laisser – une chance.

Shepard ne lui avait jamais répondu. Etait-ce par ce qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le temps, sa mission passant avant tout le reste, ou parce qu'elle avait définitivement tourné la page, il l'ignorait – mais la seconde perspective lui nouait l'estomac et couvrait sa nuque d'une sueur glacée.

Et voila que trois mois après Horizon, Anderson l'avait fait appelé pour l'avertir que la grotesque copie du Normandy « made in Cerberus » avait fait escale sur la Citadelle du côté du secteur Zakéra. Kaidan avait aussitôt sauté sur cette occasion pour enfin retrouver Shepard et lui dire ce qu'il voulait réellement lui dire : à savoir qu'il l'aimait encore, qu'il ferait tout pour qu'elle lui laisse une nouvelle chance et que si elle acceptait, il ferait n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse – toute ces choses qu'un bête e-mail était incapable de retranscrire. Il avait pris la première navette en partance pour Zakéra et, depuis qu'il avait débarqué, il cherchait avidement le moindre signe indiquant la présence d'Helen Shepard, manquant sursauter quand, alors qu'il passait à côté d'une boutique, il avait entendu la voix du commandant déclarer haut et fort que celle-ci était sa préférée de la Citadelle.

Finalement, il la trouva près d'une borne publicitaire vantant la délicatesse du burgat. Dès qu'il la vit, Kaidan eut le souffle coupé : pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait devant lui une Shepard non pas en uniforme militaire ou en armure mais dans une jolie robe blanche qui découvrait ses bras et ses épaules et s'arrêtait aux genoux. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé au cours des mois passés et elle les portait relevés en chignon, dévoilant de fait une paire de boucles d'oreilles créoles. Des escarpins noirs et un petit sac à main de la même couleur complétaient le tableau et Alenko fut mortifié en se rendant compte que jamais, même au cours du mois où ils avaient été officiellement ensembles, il ne l'avait vu si féminine. D'un autre côté, une petite voix pleine d'espoir lui soufflait que c'était peut-être pour lui qu'elle s'était habillée ainsi – après tout, il lui avait bien proposé de se voir une fois qu'elle aurait terminé ce qu'elle avait à faire, non ? Inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, Kaidan Alenko fit un pas dans sa direction.

Le mouvement attira l'attention de Shepard qui tourna la tête dans sa direction. Aussitôt, le cœur de Kaidan se mit à battre follement et il lui fit son plus beau sourire tandis qu'il s'approchait, s'arrêtant à quelques pas à peine d'elle.

- Helen, la salua-t-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

- Kaidan, le salua-t-elle à son tour d'une manière parfaitement neutre.

Ce n'était pas exactement les retrouvailles dont Kaidan avait rêvé mais il supposait qu'après Horizon, Shepard avait une excellente raison de se montrer distante avec lui. Il refusait pourtant de se laisser décourager et il ouvrit ses bras pour l'enlacer, mais Shepard secoua la tête et esquiva l'embrassade.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kaidan ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'il reculait légèrement, frustré.

- Et bien, suite à mon mail, je pensais…

Soudain, un horrible pressentiment envahit Alenko.

- Tu l'as bien reçu, n'est-ce pas ? bafouilla-t-il. Le mail où je te proposais de nous retrouver pour discuter ?

- Je l'ai reçu, oui, soupira Shepard. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici.

- Ah, fit stupidement Kaidan (il se massa la nuque en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre avant de tenter une autre approche :) Mais puisque nous sommes ici tous les deux, nous pourrions quand même aller boire un verre ensemble ; habillée comme ça, tu n'es sûrement pas en service, et moi non plus...

Shepard secoua à nouveau la tête et lui lança le même regard qu'elle destinait généralement aux individus douteux qui la provoquaient sans se rendre compte qu'elle était armée jusqu'aux dents – alors qu'ils avaient son arsenal juste sous les yeux.

- Kaidan, dit-elle en détachant clairement chaque mot, je ne suis pas venue seule.

Pour Kaidan, ce fut l'équivalent d'une frappe biotique en plein estomac : il recula de quelques pas, les yeux exorbités et le souffle coupé, ouvrant et refermant spasmodiquement la bouche.

- Je croyais…je pensais…j'espérais que…, ânonna-t-il en jetant des regards désespérés aux alentours, comme s'il cherchait une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle s'agripper pour éviter de s'enfoncer plus encore dans ce bourbier sentimental. J'espérais qu'il y avait encore un espoir pour nous, conclut-il avec la résignation d'un homme sur le point de se noyer.

- Alors que tu voies quelqu'un d'autre ? rappela Shepard.

- Je n'ai bu que quelques verres avec cette doctoresse, c'est tout ! répliqua Alenko sur un ton soudain très agressif. J'essayais simplement d'aller de l'avant !

- Et j'ai fait pareil, rétorqua calmement Helen. Après nos retrouvailles sur Horizon, je me suis rendue compte que je devais cesser de m'accrocher à quelque chose qui n'existait plus depuis déjà deux ans – alors que cela ne faisait que quelques semaines pour moi – sans quoi je serais sûrement devenue folle. Et j'ai eu la chance extraordinaire de trouver une personne merveilleuse qui m'aime autant que je l'aime, me comprend et me protège.

- Et qui te croit, acheva amèrement Kaidan.

Shepard acquiesça tranquillement. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, chacun digérant avec plus ou moins de facilité ce que l'autre avait dit.

- Je suppose que demander son nom serait impoli, indécent même, cracha finalement Kaidan. Alors je ne poserai qu'une question : est-ce…est-ce que je le connais ?

- Il était avec nous sur le Normandy premier du nom, admit Shepard en jouant distraitement avec l'une de ses boucles créoles.

- Ce n'est quand même pas Moreau ?! se récria le biotique.

- Bien sûr que non ! Joker est adorable, mais nous sommes amis, c'est tout. Et quand bien même, il n'a d'yeux que pour IDA, même s'il affirme le contraire.

Le visage de Kaidan se ferma encore un peu plus tandis qu'il se creusait désespérément la cervelle à la recherche de l'identité de celui qui avait osé lui prendre Shepard. Des individus mâles qui avaient participé à la lutte contre Saren avant de rejoindre le commandant Shepard sous la bannière de Cerberus, hormis Joker, il n'y en avait pas des masses…un souvenir s'imposa finalement à son esprit : celui d'une grande silhouette en armure bleue et à la voix métallique qui l'accusait de ne pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Une expression d'intense agonie se peignit sur le visage d'Alenko tandis qu'il encaissait une seconde frappe biotique. Il se rappelait avoir un jour dit à Shepard que malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré avec Vyrnnus, il ne détestait pas les Turiens. Il venait brusquement de changé d'avis en apprenant que celle-ci était désormais en couple avec Garrus Vakarian.

- C'est une blague ?! explosa-t-il finalement. Vakarian ?! Mais c'est un Turien !

- Et en quoi le fait que je sois un Turien est-il un problème, Alenko ? demanda une voix à la résonnance métallique derrière lui.

Kaidan serra les poings et les mâchoires et se retourna lentement. Garrus se tenait à quelques pas de lui et le toisait de toute sa hauteur, ses mandibules s'agitant dans ce qui devait être l'équivalent turien d'un froncement de sourcil. Il avait délaissé son armure pour des habits civils, ne gardant que son éternel viseur, et il tenait dans une main un sac où nageaient plusieurs poissons. Quand elle les vit, le visage de Shepard s'illumina d'un sourire presque enfantin et la jalousie embruma l'esprit d'Alenko. Ses dents crissèrent tandis que le sang battait follement à ses tempes et ses poings se contractèrent encore plus, entourés de cette aura bleue qui annonçait une frappe biotique.

Un unique Turien, sans armes ni armure, il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Et tant pis pour Shepard, et merde au SSC ; il était hors de question qu'il laisse Vakarian s'en sortir comme une fleur ! Sa fierté ne le supporterait pas !

Mais le halo n'était pas perçu inaperçu : les quidams proches poussèrent des hoquets terrifiés et s'écartèrent vivement en appelant le SSC, tandis que Helen s'entourait elle aussi d'un champ biotique dans le but affiché de protéger le Turien si Kaidan portait le premier coup. La voir tellement décidée à défendre son amant refroidit légèrement le tempérament de l'humain : Shepard était une biotique plus puissante que lui et s'ils en venaient aux mains, il ne s'en sortirait pas avec un simple bleu …

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Un humain blond dans la force de l'âge et vêtu de l'uniforme du SSC venait de les rejoindre, escorté par deux Turiens tenant chacun un fusil d'assaut. Il adressa un bref signe de tête à Shepard et Garrus avant de lancer un regard suspicieux à Alenko qui dût se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler sous le coup de la frustration : la galaxie entière était contre lui ou quoi ?!

- Cet homme fait du grabuge, Commandant ?

- Non, Bailey, c'est bon, intervint rapidement Shepard. C'est un…vieil ami. Nous ne nous étions pas vu depuis un moment et nos retrouvailles ont légèrement dérapées sous le coup de l'émotion. Mais c'est fini maintenant.

- Et bien, vous direz à votre « ami » que l'on n'apprécie pas de voir des gens faire les guignols avec leurs pouvoirs biotiques par ici, grogna l'officier avant de s'éloigner, ses collègues sur les talons.

Kaidan attendit qu'ils aient disparu au milieu de la foule pour reprendre la parole :

- « Un vieil ami », hein ? C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? Je n'ai même pas droit à une seconde chance ?

- Vous avez eu votre seconde chance sur Horizon, Kaidan, lui rappela Garrus. Vous n'avez pas su la saisir, c'est terminé.

- Garrus a raison, dit Shepard avant que le biotique ne puisse répondre. Si tu m'avais seulement écoutée quand nous étions à Horizon, si tu m'avais seulement laissée m'expliquer, peut-être que les chances auraient était différentes. Mais j'ai tourné la page et je refuse de regarder en arrière. Je suis désolée mais tout est fini.

- Tu n'es pas désolée, riposta Alenko en secouant la tête avant de tourner les talons.

C'était son baroud d'honneur, son dernier pari. Si elle l'avait aimé, si elle l'avait jamais aimé…mais aucune main ne s'accrocha à son bras pour le supplier de rester. Dépité, humilié, blessé, Kaidan regarda par-dessus son épaule : Shepard et Garrus s'étaient totalement désintéressés de sa personne, elle s'extasiant devant les poissons que le Turien lui présentait en se frottant la nuque. Des larmes d'amertume et de rage s'amoncelant au coin de ses yeux, le biotique suivit les panneaux de direction qui indiquait le bar attitré du secteur, l'Etoile Noire.

Il avait besoin d'un verre.

Fin


End file.
